


Appetite

by Salamander



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieges are fucking boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an indeterminate period of time pre-RE4. Implied existing-relationship.

"Looks like we're stuck here, comrade." Krauser looked anything but displeased. He flipped his knife idly between hands.

"If we don't go mad before we get rescued." Leon stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "Chainsaws, huh."

"They'll never get through stone with those." The knife turned in the air and Leon caught it with a swift hand.

Krauser shot him a glare and Leon raised an eyebrow. " _You'll_  drive me mad before they do if you don't stop with the knife-tossin'," he drawled.

"Gotta do something," Krauser retorted. "Sieges are boring as shit." His shoulder was warm against Leon's, his leg at a tilt too casual to be natural. Noise swelled chaotic around them and all Leon could think about was the press of Krauser's leg, and his shoulder, and the heaving of his chest.

And then he was straddling Leon quicker than a snake; hand pressing knife-hand to cold stone, and the heady smell of blood in Leon's nostrils.

"I thought of something," Krauser growled into Leon's neck.

Leon wriggled his knife-hand and grinned into Krauser's hard kiss as the grip tightened, vice-like and predictable as ever.


End file.
